No Sacrifice no love
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: They follow me at night, showing they know. they don't hide. One man another woman. Both dangerous. But one thing can be oh so certain is that Soubi can't fight them, even if he tried.
1. Beginning

No Sacrifice no love

**AN: This is something new that I wanted to try! Please enjoy!**

**Soubi's POV**

I was walking down the street when I saw Ritsuka. He was running toward me with a large smile on his face. He was not too far away when a girl came out of nowhere and they had a head on collision. I blinked and ran over to them. Ritsuka was rubbing his forehead while the girl through a nervous look over her shoulder. She stood up and brushed off her skirt and reached a hand out for Ritsuka before I had the chance. She had long light brown hair that went a little above her waist. She looked to have hazel eyes with some other colors to it.

Ritsuka looked at her hand for a moment before taking it. He had a light blush on his face. He looks so cute like that. She pulled him up. I stopped next to them. She released his hand and looked over at me. I nodded at her and looked at Ritsuka. "Are you ok?" I asked. He rubbed his forehead for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, uh hey.... um...." he looked over at the girl nervously. She stared at him and smiled. "I'm fine, thank you." she said.

For a moment he looked confused. "Oh, yeah." he smiled sheepishly. Ritsuka is never good at talking to anyone new. "My name is Lexi." said the girl. I blinked. "I'm Ritsuka and this is Soubi." he introduced me and himself. I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Soubi, Ritsuka. I'm sorry for running into you like that." she apologized. Ritsuka shook his head at her. "No, no. I was also at fault." he said. He always thinks that he should have to say that he is sorry when not always is it his fault.

She smiled and looked down slightly. "Love-less." she whispered. My heart nearly exploded in my chest. "Wh-what did you say?" Ritsuka asked softly. She looked up shocked. "Huh? That binder says 'Loveless'." she pointed to one of Rituka's binders. We both relaxed. "Oh...uh... sorry." Ritsuka muttered. The girl had a scarf around her neck. It looked to be wrapped around only once yet both ends were in front of her and they go just above her knees. She adjusted them so they were of equal length.

"I... uh... got to go. It was nice to meet you both! Goodbye!" Lexi called over her shoulder as she ran off down the street in the direction that I came from. Ritsuka and I watched her go.

**Ritsuka's POV**

I blinked. I had totally forgot what I was going to say to Soubi. Who _was _that girl? She seemed familiar, yet I don't really know her. I shook my head and looked at Soubi. "Guess what?" I asked my tall blond friend. He looked down at me and shrugged. "What?" he asked in his deep voice. My face grew hot at the thought. I started to walk to stop him from seeing my red face. I once again forgot what I was going to say. "Uhhhhhhhhhh....." I stumbled over my thoughts. Then I remembered. "Oh! I remember! We get to go this school event at the Fair on Friday. We can have someone come and..." I blushed. Maybe I should have stopped at the news and not brought up the fact that we can have someone with us.

Too late. "Oh? And would you like me to come?" Soubi asked looking down at me. I blushed. Yes. "If you want." I tried to sound indifferent. Soubi can see through it, I know it. He smiled down at me and nodded. "I would love to come, Ritsuka."

**AN: How was it? Is it worth to keep going? Let me know! Rate and review! Have a good day!**


	2. Mysterious people

No Sacrifice no love

**AN: YAY! I updated! I only got 2 people that said that they liked it, so I put up another for them! Here you go! Enjoy!**

**Ritsuka's POV**

Everything was good for the next few days, until Friday rolled around. I finished up patching up my wounds from breakfast with my mom. I through my back pack onto my shoulders and ran out of the house, leaving my weeping mom behind. I heard her scream out one more time before the door shut behind me. "Where is _my _Ritsuka!?!" I didn't want to leave her but I have school. I came to a stop when I saw at the end of the street was Lexi.

I blinked. What is she doing? Shouldn't she have school? "Lexi!" I called out to her. She stopped and looked over at me. "Ritsuka?" she asked when we were only a few feet away from each other. "What are doing? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" she asked turning to keep on walking. I was right in step with her. "I should be asking you the same thing." I told her. She looked over at me and smiled. Lexi had large ears protruding from her head and a tail from the bottom of her spinal cord.

Her tail was poofy and went to her ankles.

Lexi through a look over her shoulder again. I raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me like a deer in the headlights. "I'm sorry. Hey, are you going to the Fair today?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yep! You?" she smiled even more. "Yeah! I'm going with Se- my boyfriend!" she finished quickly. She looked down. I stared at her. I wanted to ask her why she panicked but she darted forward. "I'll see you later, Ritsuka! Take care!" She called over her shoulder and the next thing I knew she was gone.

Something about her is strange. I walked into the school. When I got to class, Soubi was already there. So was most of the other adults or people who were asked to come. As I walked into the classroom those purple eyes followed me. I walked to my seat and looked back at him. He gave me one of his 'friendly' smiles. I stared at him silently. Yuiko waved at me in the corner of my eye. I looked over at her and nodded.

"How are you today, Ritsuka?" she asked, hyped up as usual. I shrugged and looked away toward the front of the classroom. "Fine." I muttered. I don't mean to sound so careless of Yuiko's feelings it's just that I'm not in too good of a mood. Then Sensei clapped to catch everyone's attention. When she got it she thanked all the parents and guests for showing up and welcomed them.

"Ok now, for a little surprise for our students we had Mr. Flagosati's class be like a little partner for our class!" Sensei clapped her hands together again and flashed us a smile.

The door opened and 1 by 1 the students entered. None caught my intrested at first but then she walked through the door.

**Lexi's POV**

After getting to school Mr. Flagostai told us that we were going to join a different class for the first hour or so. Like the buddy system. When we got to the class and walked in. I noticed Ritsuka and Soubi. They both, too, noticed me as well. I double checked to make sure I was concealed before smiling and waving to them.

Soubi nodded back but Ritsuka.... he looked confused. I feel as thought I'm betraying him! I looked over my shoulder at the people that the kids in my class invited. One kept his scarf on tight and a hat on his head. The only one who knows my sins. The only one who can set me free. Free from this world. This life. These lies. From the sinner, and the sinned. And from Ritsuka.

**Mysterious POV**

I watched as Lexi's class was dismissed to find a partner. She went straight to who I thought she would. Ritsuka. She knows her job and what she must do. I'll humor her for now and allow her to get what any other... person like her would want.

**Ritsuka's POV**

Lexi came rushing over to me. "Hey, Ritsuka!" she greeted cheerfully. Her fluffy tail wiggled around behind her. I felt a pang of something. I'm not sure what but before I could voice it Soubi was at my side. "Lexi." he greeted. She smiled at him. "Good morning, Soubi! How are you today?" She asked sitting down on my desk. Soubi smiled like they were old friends. "I'm doing fine, Lexi. You?" he asked craning his head to the left a little.

"Good!" She chirped. She was always so happy. Her eyes always looked through you. Like she knows something you don't. She always seems to have a smile on her face. Her mere presents demands friendship and respect. She looks to be quite simple minded. But I get the feeling that there is something buried deep down that she has perfected hiding.

We talked for about 30 minutes. I noticed that only one man hasn't joined in on any of the conversations. He stood behind Lexi. Just watched her quietly. I couldn't tell what he looks like for he wore a tight scarf around his neck that covered up to his nose and a hat on his head. He kept a lowered head and watched her. I felt sudden fear. Was he going to hurt her? Is he the reason that she always through nervous looks over her shoulder?! Is he dangerous?

His full focus was on Lexi. She talked like she didn't notice him. I studied her posture a little closer and noticed something. She was tensed ever so slightly. Like she was prepared to bolt out if given the chance. Or order.

I looked over at Soubi to see him talking in a calm voice to her. Still acting like they were old friends. But I saw it. I'd be dumb not to notice. He too was studying her posture. Suddenly, her whole body tensed and she looked over her shoulder, the opposite way from the man. Maybe she wasn't scared of him. Or maybe he isn't the one I need to be weary of. She rubbed her shoulder slowly.

By being so close, I notice little scars stain her body. So light if you weren't looking closely, you wouldn't notice. What is wrong with this girl? What is her secret?

**AN: Sorry for adding other POV's but I need you to get into other peoples heads as well. It may be quite obvious who this mysterious person is. Keep in mind that I only watched the anime. I went no further! So Rate and review! Bye!**


	3. Once upon two fighters

No sacrifice no love

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. My fanfic account would not upload chapters for the longest time, but now I can so, enjoy!**

**Ritsuka's POV**

I feel uneasy, but didn't want to say anything about the man behind her in fear of... what? What was I so afraid of?

"Eh, Ritsuka?" Lexi says. I blink, my thoughts interrupted.

"Huh? What?" I look to my new brown haired friend. She raises an eyebrow.

"Not listening?" she asks then smiles. "Nah! It doesn't matter. I'm just messing with you, Ritsuka!" she slaps my shoulder gently. I rub the back of my head sheepishly. Soubi smiles evenly.

"Miss Lexi, would you mind me asking if you know who that man is over there?" Soubi asks, nodding to the man behind her, still watching intently. Not even reacting to being pointed out.

Lexi turns to look at him for a long time before turning back to Soubi and I. "Oh, that's my boyfriend. He's not good in crowds. He's very shy, just ignore him. He'll get overwhelmed if too many people talk to him, or people he doesn't know. Please just leave him alone, he's very paranoid and gets scared easily." Lexi says slowly, looking at me then to Soubi.

She lowers her gaze. "Sorry if that is weird..."

Soubi and I share a look. I wave both my hands. "No no, don't worry about it, Soubi was just curious, right?" I look to my fighter. His eyes connect to mine for a moment before he nods.

"I apologise, Lexi. I did not mean to be prying into your buisness." he says smoothly.

Lexi smiles. "Oh, hey, no problem! Don't worry about it. I'd be curious too, if I were you."

Sense our classes merged, the lessons were merged too. Only about a half hour on the subjects before the buses arrived to take us all to the festival. I don't know why but this whole thing was giving me a bad feeling. We were walking bast the merry go 'round when Lexi announced that she needed to go to the little girl's room and leaving us.

"Somethings not right..." I say after about a minute of silence.

Soubi is quiet for a moment. "I think... there is a fighter here, somewhere. But I am unable to pinpoint where it is, exactly." he says, eyes scanning the crowd of people.

I look around suspiciously. "Yeah? Do they know we are here?"

He shrugs, not looking at me. "Possibly. They have not revealed themselves yet, or maybe they are waiting..."

I look over at my blond fighter. "Waiting? For what? Us to move first?"

Soubi sighs and pulls his glasses off. He whipes them off on the hem of his shirt. He inspects the glass before placing it back on over his eyes. He finally turns to look at me. "Possibly, but I have never heard of a fighter that is able to conceal themselves before."

"Is it possible for a fighter to be able to conceal themselves from other fighters? None of the others we have fought seemed to be able to do such a thing. So..." I trail off. So, what? What can we do other then keep our eyes open? I don't really think there is much of anything, I suppose.

"I don't wish to say that it is impossible for a fighter to hide from another fighter. That would likely be incorrect, what I would like to say is that anything is possible. We must keep our eyes and ears open. I will protect you from anyone, Ritsuka." he's looking at me now. "I love you."

Instantly, my face heats up. "W-w-would you quite saying that?! I told you to stop saying that!" I look away, embarrassed.

"I love you."

"Stop it!"

"I love you."

"_Stop it!"_

"I love you."

"Soubi!"

He smiles at me. "As you wish, Ritsuka."

"If you were planning on _doing what I wish, _then you would have stopped when I first told you to." I grumble. He smiles a little more.

"I am sorry."

"No you're not."

"Ritsuka!" Lexi calls, running up to us, out of breath. "I need to go now, sorry we only got to hang out for a little while. I have to go, so I'll see you later, bye!" then she dashes off without waiting for us to reply. Soubi and I share a look.

"I guess it's just you and me," I say. "let's go get cotton candy." He nods and leads the way.

We sit on a bench next to the cotton candy stand. Neither of us saying anything for the longest time before Soubi looks sharply to the left. He's silent for a moment before speaking in a low voice, "Two fighters have engaged in battle."

**A/N: Ahh, the suspense... once again, sorry for the wait! Thank you for reading! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


End file.
